


Resurrection

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Dean giving advice, F/M, M/M, charlie's alive fight me, hunter relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: He pushes the door of the truck stop open, stepping out into the bitter cold. He trudges to the Impala, grabbing the encrypted phone from the trunk and switching it on. As soon as the screen lights up, he’s calling the only number saved on the phone, glancing back at the restaurant nervously.“This better be an emergency.” He sighs softly in relief at the sound of her voice, wrapping his free arm around himself in an attempt to keep warm.





	Resurrection

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes I have absolutely no idea how anything about computer hacking or the dark web works, so please ignore anything that sounds unrealistic. 
> 
> This tackles this episode from two directions, one with Charlie still being alive and being the one to trace the dark web auction, and one with Dean giving some advice to Donna after Sam's harsh speech.

“Guys, guys, look at this.” Sam motions to the laptop screen as the auction reloads, and then the five of them are staring at Wendy, strung up by her wrists in some dirty, dimly-lit place. 

 

“Please… if anybody is watching this, please,  _ please _ help me.” Dean watches Donna lean back from the corner of his eye, his heart aching for her.

 

“Oh god.” She throws a glance their way before hurrying away from them, with Doug quick to follow. 

 

“Okay, can y-can y-can ya hack into it and find out where she is?” Sam shakes his head slowly.

 

“I don’t know, Dean, this feeds on an encrypted tor server, I mean, this is dark web stuff. Even if I could crack it, it would take  _ days _ .”

 

“Okay, well, ya got fifty eight minutes.” Sam shakes his head, turning to glance at him.

 

“I can’t do it.” 

 

“Then who can?” Sam sighs softly, scrubbing a hand over his face.

 

“The FBI.” Dean shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest. 

 

“No way. I’m not involving him in this, not unless we have to.”

 

“We have to, Dean! This is Donna’s niece!” 

 

“Dude, I know, alright? Just… I’ve got someone.” He pushes the door of the truck stop open, stepping out into the bitter cold. He trudges to the Impala, grabbing the encrypted phone from the trunk and switching it on. As soon as the screen lights up, he’s calling the only number saved on the phone, glancing back at the restaurant nervously. 

 

“This better be an emergency.” He sighs softly in relief at the sound of her voice, wrapping his free arm around himself in an attempt to keep warm.

 

“It is. I need your hacking skills. A friend’s niece has been kidnapped and they’re planning on selling off her body parts to monsters in a dark web auction. We need someone with the skills to trace it.” There’s a pause on the other end of the line, and Dean’s afraid she’s going to hang up on him.

 

“Emergency. Right. Alright. I’ll need you to patch me into whatever laptop you’re seeing it on.” Dean nods, hurrying back to the store. He nudges the Marlon out of the way, situating himself on the chair and pinching the phone between his shoulder and ear while he types. It only takes him a few minutes to patch her in.

 

“I see it. Give me five minutes, I’ll call you back.” The line clicks, so he locks the phone and sets it on the countertop next to the laptop.

 

“What’s that phone? I’ve never seen it before.” Sam asks, peering over his shoulder. “Did you patch someone in? Why?” 

 

“We’ll talk about it later, Sam. Alone.” Sam raises his eyebrows, but nods. 

 

As soon as the phone rings again, Dean’s out of his chair and back outside, swiping the screen to answer.

 

“I’m gonna send you the address. As soon as you’re there, smash this phone. I’ll get you a new one in a few days.” Dean nods slowly, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Alright. Hey, Charlie? Thanks.” A soft laugh sounds on the other end.

 

“You don’t need to thank me. You know I owe you. Be careful.” The line clicks again, and a moment later there’s a text with the address. He heads back inside, walking over to Donna and Doug.

 

“Hey, we gotta roll, we’ve got a location and we’re down to 42 minutes.” 

 

They roll up to the abandoned building seven minutes later. By the time they clear the upper rooms, they’re down to twenty minutes with the entire basement to cover. Clegg shows up, so he and Sam split off in one direction, with Donna and Dean taking the other. Dean and Donna clear their side with no leads, so they head back to where they left Doug and Marlon. 

 

Monsters are always so chatty when they think they’ve won. He’s so focused on making sure Dean knows he’s lost that he doesn’t even notice when Donna grabs her shotgun and blows out his knee. It takes a threat from Donna and all of three minutes in pain for Marlon to give up Clegg. Dean grabs some of the vampire’s blood and loads Doug into the Impala, handing Donna the cure and climbing behind the wheel. She feeds him the cure on the drive and the two of them head into the warehouse Clegg is set up in. Donna splits off and ends up finding Wendy alive and unharmed, though she’s likely got a lot of explaining to do to her niece. Dean shows up just in time to take out Clegg, and everyone who was in the online auction room scatters. 

 

They drop Wendy off at the local hospital before they head back to their motel room. Doug wakes up a few minutes later.

 

“Dougie bear, are you okay?” Doug glances around the room at them.

 

“I…”

 

“Feel like you wanna bite any of us?” Dean asks, his hand shifting to his hip where his machete is still hanging from his belt. 

 

“Not really.” He mumbles, turning his eyes down to the carpet. 

 

“Alright. Then I guess it worked.” Sam says, glancing around the room. Donna flashes a relieved smile, grabbing the handcuff keys from her pocket and unlocking the cuffs around Doug’s wrist.

 

“Wendy…?” Doug asks, his eyes full of concern. 

 

“She’s safe. She’s in a hospital. She’s gonna be fine, just like you.” Donna says, a small smile tugging at her lips as her hand cups Doug’s jaw. 

 

“Fine? I was a vampire.” Doug says, his voice devoid of any emotion.  _ Shock _ , Dean’s inner voice reminds him. Donna shrugs, her smile widening.

 

“For a couple hours.” Doug shakes his head, looking between Sam and Dean. He pushes himself to his feet slowly, so Dean stands as well. 

 

“Listen, Doug, I know it’s been a day, but now you know what’s out there. Be nice to have another good guy on our side.” Doug stares him down for a moment before speaking.

 

“I… No.” Donna’s face falls, but Dean honestly can’t say he’s surprised. “Maybe you all can live this life, but I can’t. I just… wanna go home.”

 

“So we’ll go home.” Donna says gently, reaching out to take Doug’s hand. 

 

“And what? I’m a cop cause I like helpin’ folks, but… vampires? That’s…” He pulls his hand away from Donna, shaking his head and walking to the door. “I’m not…”

 

“Doug!” She starts to follow him, but seems to think better of it and lingers between Sam and Dean. “I’m sorry I lied to you. But I can’t give this up.” Dean watched a few different emotions flutter across Doug’s face, and he knows how this is going to end. Hell, he’d thought this was how all hunter relationships would end until recently. 

 

“I know.” Doug says, a gentle smile tugging the corners of his lips. “Donna… you kill monsters. You’re a damn hero. But that’s… that’s not me. I’m sorry. I love you. I’m sorry.”

 

“Doug, wait!”

 

“Let him go.” Dean says gently, resting a hand on Donna’s arm. Doug leaves, the harsh sound of the door closing behind him the only sound in the room for a moment. Sam sighs gently, glancing at Donna.

 

“Donna, when you choose this life, anyone who gets too close… eventually, they get hurt. Or worse. So let him go. He’ll be safer that way.” Sam turns without another word, grabbing his bag off the bed and heading to the car. Dean rests a hand on Donna’s shoulder, quickly pulling her into a hug once she starts to cry. 

 

“Look, Donna, Sam’s… Sam’s in a bad place right now. He really does feel that way, but it’s not necessarily true. This life, this… when we choose this, it makes everything else difficult. Especially relationships. Hunters don’t usually live very long, so relationships in this life are pretty doomed. But that doesn’t mean they can’t work. You have to  _ make _ it work. If you want Doug, tell him that. Just because you want to hunt doesn’t mean you can’t have him, too.” Donna nods against his shoulder, a quiet sniffle and a tightening of her arms around his middle signalling her thanks. “I thought like that for a long time, too. But now, recently, I… maybe it doesn’t have to be that way. Maybe I can have both, hunting and someone who makes me happy. It doesn’t have to be an either/or.” Donna pulls away slowly, wiping her face. 

 

“I think I’ll give him some space for a few days. Give myself some space too. Thanks, Dean. For everything.” Dean smiles gently, nodding and grabbing his bag off the bed, opening the door for her. He walks to the office, returning the key and dropping his bag in the trunk before sliding behind the wheel. 

 

“Who did you patch in?” Sam asks, staring down at his hands. Right to the point, then. Dean pulls his door shut, starting the car.

 

“Charlie.” Sam furrows his eyebrows, glancing over at him. 

 

“Charlie who?” Dean rolls his eyes, pulling onto the road.

 

“Bradbury.” He can tell Sam’s looking at him like he’s insane.

 

“Right. Um. Maybe I should drive.” 

 

“Rowena did the resurrection spell on her.”

 

“Dean, we burned her body.” Dean shrugs, keeping his eyes on the stretch of highway in front of him.

 

“It works on burned bodies, too. So I’m assuming Rowena’s alive.” 

 

“Right, so if Charlie’s alive, why haven’t we heard from her?” Dean clears his throat quietly.

 

“I did. I helped her into hiding. There was… It wasn’t a coincidence that the Stynes were after her. Someone gave them specific orders to kill her. She’s been trying to figure out who, but no dice.” He glances at Sam and is tempted to laugh at the look of mild insult on his face. “The less people that know she’s alive, the better. She sent me an encrypted phone to get into contact with her if I absolutely needed to, and that was it. I haven’t talked to her since then. Until tonight, obviously.” Sam nods his understanding, turning his head to peer out the window.

 

Three days later, there’s two brand-new, encrypted phones sitting on the bunker’s kitchen table, along with a list of everyone who’d bid in the auction rooms that night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
